


And the World Kept on Turning

by caramelsun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Marvel Universe, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Thanos is a bitch, groom!jaehyun, groom!johnny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 04:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelsun/pseuds/caramelsun
Summary: Jaehyun and Johnny decides to pick their wedding suits together despite their friends' warnings about the superstitions of bad luck befalling on both of them for seeing each other's outfits before the wedding day.





	And the World Kept on Turning

Jaehyun watches Johnny as the latter admires the suits in front of them. They both know seeing your other half in their wedding attire is bad luck but they could care less stupid superstitions, they want to help each other choose the suit they're going to be wearing on their wedding day. Jaehyun wonders how the heck did he hit the jackpot with Johnny, could he have done something as big as saving his past country that he was given the chance to be this amazing man’s groom to be. Jaehyun could already see himself crying on the day of their wedding, with Johnny standing next to him, reciting their vows and exchanging rings.  
  
“So are you just going to be staring at me the whole day or are you actually going to pick one out of these suits?” Johnny smirks as he teases Jaehyun, but Jaehyun isn’t fazed and instead retorts back with something that makes Johnny laugh.  
  
“Just thinking of how I’d take that suit off you after our wedding,” Jaehyun shrugs and pulls the first suit that catches his eyes, “The suit really won’t matter once they’re on the floor, will it?”  
  
A flustered Johnny nudges Jaehyun, tilting his head to point the sales assistant with them, earning a laugh from Jaehyun. Johnny doesn’t get flustered that easily but when it comes to Jaehyun, he’s a whole new person. He discovered his hidden sides, the not so confident Johnny that his friends are used to. Johnny melts in Jaehyun’s arm the same way Jaehyun’s heart explodes whenever Johnny shows this side to him and only him.  
  
Jaehyun and Johnny met on the day they got introduced at the new radio station that Jaehyun has been applying for for months. Both he and Johnny were rookie DJs but Johnny was already getting popular at that time. He was a natural, someone full of charisma that Jaehyun couldn’t help but have infatuation at first sight. But it didn’t take that long for them to actually date. Three months into the job and Johnny has already asked Jaehyun to coffee more than the times Jaehyun has actually had the courage to ask him out. Don’t get Jaehyun wrong, he’s pretty confident about his looks and everything but Johnny just emits an aura of total confidence that Jaehyun melts in every little attention he gets from him.  
  
Afternoon coffee turned into dinner dates and dinner dates turned into a regular thing after their shifts, even their individual shifts. The dinner dates became a regular part of their schedules. No more asking if the other one is free, it was already a silent agreement that after every joint shift, they’d head to their favorite restaurant to share a night of intimacy,  
  
Months turned into years and now they’re on their way to pledging to spend the rest of their lives together. With Johnny slowly discovering the sides of him Jaehyun had brought out and Jaehyun falling madly deeper in love with the man.  
  
It hasn’t been that long since they got engaged. Jaehyun’s been planning the big surprise with their friends, Taeil, Yuta and Doyoung. Jaehyun recounts feeling sick in the stomach as he prepares everything, the anxiety of being rejected eating him up from the very tips of his finger up to the core if his being. But he wants to be the one to ask the question so he sucks it up and asks their common friends for help.  
  
But unbeknownst to him, Johnny had already the whole thing ready, just waiting for Jaehyun’s birthday to come around the corner, with the help of the same friends.  
  
Jaehyun remembers opening the main doors to the restaurant that he and Johnny had agreed to have dinner with both for Valentine’s day and his birthday. Darkness welcomes him but one by one, candles were lit that paved him a path to a table in the middle of the room. Jaehyun hears his heart drumming in his ears as he sees the silhouette of a man standing on the other end of the pathways of candles. Johnny was standing there in a black suit, as tall and handsome as the first day he saw him inside the radio studio. A stupid smile on his face as he sees Jaehyun’s astonished face.  
  
He slowly walks up to Johnny, soaking in all the pleasant feelings in the pit of his stomach and gentle flips of his heart once he saw the man he loves. Jaehyun doesn’t know why he’s feeling extra happy today. Maybe because it’s his birthday at the same time valentine’s day? But that’s happened so many times before. He pushes it to the back of his mind as he takes the last step to Johnny. He kisses Johnny on the mouth, hands cupping the taller man’s face. Everything around them recedes into a giant blob of blur, nothing else matters but the two of them. He swears he’ll never love anyone as much as he loves Johnny.  
  
Johnny breaks the kiss, earning a confused look from the younger man but is soon replaced by a look of disbelief the moment Johnny kneels down, taking out a black box from somewhere from under his coat. Jaehyun’s vision becomes hazy as he feels tears pooling at the bottom of his eyes. He’s stunned, speechless and a million things more as he watched Johnny pull out the box, opens it and pops the question he was planning on asking him exactly 2 weeks from that day, on their 4th anniversary.  
  
“Jung Yunoh, will you accept this big dork as your partner in life?” Johnny finally asks with a quiver in his voice. And the fact the Johnny used Jaehyun’s childhood name made him even more nervous.  
  
“Do you even have to ask?” Jaehyun beamed, dimple in full view but with eyes glistening with tears. “You beat me to it.”  
  
Jaehyun pulled Johnny up, went in for another kiss before taking the box from Johnny, slipping the ring in his ring finger himself. Their future flashes before his eyes, he can see them moving in together in a bigger house, getting a dog, adopting and finally growing old together. He sees them living life with no regrets as long as they are together.  
  
“I’ll try to fit this why you go look around for more, should I take the blue polo or the pink one?” Johnny asks the daydreaming Jaehyun.  
  
“You go for the blue polo, I’m in charge of pink in this relationship,” Jeahyun throws a wink at his fiancé before pushing him into the fitting room.  
  
“I still can’t believe it,” Johnny continues talking to Jaehyun despite being busy trying on the suit.  
  
“I am too. I’m still bitter I wasn’t the one who proposed,” Jaehyun picks a dark grey suit with black linings around the vest. He’s still contemplating if he’s getting a three piece suit or the usual 2 piece. Johnny insisted on both of them getting a 3 piece but honestly, he didn’t like the suit. It’d be too hot, considering they’re holding an outdoor ceremony in the middle of June. “You asked me out first when we started and now you asked me to marry you too.”  
  
Jaehyun waits for Johnny to tease him again about being too much of a perfectionist that Johnny just took the matter into his hands, fearing Jaehyun would take too long to ask him. Jaehyun knew he was taking so long preparing everything but he wanted to be sure Johnny had no other choice but to say yes. Jaehyun’s anxiety wasn’t his best feature at all.  
  
But no answers came.  
  
“Babe?” He calls out to Johnny again but to no avail, he was only met by silence.  
  
The atmosphere in the room suddenly turned deadly quiet, like for an instant, the world was mourning for unknown reasons. He turns to the main desk of the shop and finds no one. The room was empty except for him engulfed in the deafening silence of everyone’s absence.  
  
Then he hears screams and honking of cars outside. He runs for the fitting room, heart about to explode from a bad feeling rising from the pit of his stomach. His whole body shakes from fear. He knows there’s something wrong, his gut is telling him to open the door of the small enclosed space but he’s afraid. Afraid of what he’ll find.  
  
He does, succumbing to the need to know if Johnny is ok. He pushes the door with shaking hands, but what he finds is worse than what he was fearing. Because inside the small space is empty- No Johnny Suh, no suit, nothing, just a mirror of his reflection with face etched with fear and confusion.  
  
He runs out of the building, fingers touching the metal band around his ring finger as he screams for his fiance’s name. He feels the cold metal of the ring, finding the courage to roam around to look for Johnny. But the sight of destruction around the city crushes his hopes. Men, women and children are crying, cars are swerving from all directions as the steering wheels are maneuvered by the ghosts of those who disappeared. His nostrils filled with the scent of burning metal and frictioned tires.  
  
Jaehyun’s knees gives in as confusion envelopes him, not sure of what to do after he’s left alone in a state of confusion and fear as he watches the city crumble in chaos.  


**Author's Note:**

> Still not sure if i'll keep it like this or post how Jaehyun handled life after Johnny disappeared.


End file.
